Night Rider
by brywolf
Summary: Runaway AU hiccup becomes the infamous Night Rider when he is caught by Berk he will teach them that they don't need to fight dragons. All the while he fights to keep his identity hidden. Not sure how fast updates will be but I won't give up on it.
1. Chapter 1: The decision

**I know that this has been done before but I just wanted to put my own spin on if Hiccup had run away instead of facing the Monstrous Nightmare.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"You get to kill the dragon" Gobbers words continued to ring through his thoughts. He just kept packing, he had to get out. That was his plan get himself and Toothless as far from berk as possible. He couldn't kill that dragon, first of all, it had done nothing and he knew that it was just as scared of them as they were of it. No matter how much he wanted to get out now he knew that he couldn't just leave those dragons to die in the ring he had to get them out too. He also knew that he needed to leave something for his dad, he decided that a letter would be best so he could try to explain himself at least a little. He just had to let him know that no matter what he would be okay.

Dear, Stoick Father,

I would like you to know that I can't do what you expect me to. I know if I stay all I will do is disappoint you, so I have decided that I must leave. Please don't bother looking for me I will be long gone by the time you find this. You will be better off without me, Berk will be too. I am not sure where I will go but I do know that you shouldn't bother with me once I am gone. Also, I know that this really isn't my choice, but if it were up to me I would choose Astrid as my replacement as the heir.

Hope you can forgive me,

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III

He placed his letter on the bed and grabbed one of his empty sketchbooks and headed towards the cove. Once he reached the cove it was around early evening which meant he had a few more hours until nightfall. That gave him time to think this whole thing through, the more that he thought about it the more he considered backing out but he couldn't do that to himself or the dragons.

Soon night began to fall so he loaded up Toothless with everything that he packed including the essentials food, water, and clothes. he also had his personal items like his sketchbook and pencils. Once done he mounted Toothless and they set off towards the fighting ring. There was no way that he was just going to leave those dragons behind. When he reached the ring he proceeded to as quietly as he could release the dragons one by one while befriending them the best that he could in the little time that he had left. As a group, they flew from Berk into an unknown future, they had no idea what they were flying into.

Stoick hadn't been this proud since the day that his boy was born. The village had decided to celebrate their heir's success the celebration lasted late into the night everyone was there, except the one they were celebrating. Which really didn't surprise him, he knew that Hiccup never liked crowds. Eventually, he decided that everyone should return home to rest for the events tomorrow.

Once he was sure everything was in order he started his treck home. He figured by this time of night his son would be sleeping. He decided it would be best that he let him sleep. He walked over to his large chair to watch the fire until he fell asleep.

Something woke Stoick up he wasn't sure what it was. All he knew was that something was wrong. The house was too quiet he decided that he would go check on his son. When he reached the top floor Hiccup's door was pulled shut. He slowly pushed the door open and was met with an empty bedroom. he rushed to the bed where he discovered a letter.

"What! Why would he do this" Stoick was so confused. He rushed to Gobber's house, not even knocking he burst in which scared Gobber.

"What the... Stoick, it's the middle of the night." Gobber voice was still evidently filled with sleep.

"He's gone " Stoick was gasping for breath "We have to check the docks." Stoick was already heading out the door.

"Stoick slow down who's gone." Gobber grabbed his shoulder to stop him so he could get some answers. Stoick just shoved the letter into his hands and whispered "He's gone.

Everything made sense when he read the letter Hiccup was gone. Together they ran down to the docks. They ran count over the ships it was the only way that anyone could leave the island.

"They're all here, which means he hasn't left yet." hope crept into him.

"We'll keep watch over the ship and search the island at dawn." Gobber didn't want to sound the alarms this late.


	2. Chapter 2: The aftermath

Stoick couldn't sleep, Gobber had told him to wait until morning to sound the alarm. All of the ships were in the docks so he had to be on the island. It was still the middle of the night but there was no way that he could sleep. He found himself wandering, he had no destination in mind. Eventually, he reached the fighting arena it took him a minute to notice something was off, it was to quiet normally even at night you could hear the dragons. Their snores could often be heard throughout the village. There was no snoring, no noise to indicate that they were still in the ring. Slowly he made his way down the ramp and into the ring and to his utter surprise all the gates were wide open and dragons were gone. He ran to a gate assuming that another dragon came in and aided in the escape, though reare it had happened before. Once he took a closer look he discovered that there was nothing to indicate that another dragon had damaged anything. This was the result of a human, but who could have done this. No matter what he said about the dragons there was no way that he would believe that Hiccup could behind it. Why would someone put the whole village at risk for those terrors? Stoick knew that it probably should have made him mad right now anger just couldn't overpower the lose that he felt from his only son the only living remaining piece of Valka he had left.

He continued his walk eventually it lead him into the forest. He didn't know what he was walking into. Eventually, he stumbled upon a crash site. That wasn't the craziest thing at the bottom of the hill where you could tell the dragon because what else would make that kind of a mark, there was a cut bola, one from berks armory. Nothing was really adding up, how did something like this happen and no one discovered it (Stoick really isn't thinking or he could have connected the dots). Soon though he had to turn back, the sun was peeking over the horizon and he needed to send out a proper search party for his boy.

He knew that word had spread when he entered the village. People continued to give him sad glances as he made his way to the forge in the center of town.

"Gobber, please call an emergency meeting we need to find Hiccup." Stoick was at a lost how could he lose both the things that meant the most to him. Without another word he was heading to the Great Hall.

Everything crepted by from the initial news being told to confirm the rumors to the weeks of searching, which yielded no new information it was like he just dropped off the edge of the world. Eventually, the parties would stop leaving after all with no new development they knew that they would have to move on as a tribe, many feared that their leader would never be the same again.

Slowly everyone returned to normal life, no one really forgot though Hiccup was always in the back of their minds how could a talented young man just disappear.

* * *

From the second Hiccup flew off that island he felt free, no longer expected to act a certain way or be a viking. Everything was smooth sailing for the first week. Then things took an unexpected turn on one of the night flights to gather some dinner, Toothless was pulled into a hunting party that Hiccup could only assume was headed for the elusive nest.

He had never seen anything that big, the dragon was almost as big as the mountain it occupied. He really didn't have time to think about that though because he was being chased by it. Hiccup knew that only one of them was going to make it out alive, and by Thor he was going to try his hardest to make sure that it was himself and Toothless.

They were going to do it the plan may have been spur of the moment but right now it was the only thing that they had. They had to blast the mouth, leading to and explosion which would kill the beast from the inside out.

They had hit it and the plan was going as planned except for the fact that Toothless' tail caught fire. They were falling at an alarming rate. Hiccup was too worried about the fin that he didn't see the tail but he did feel the impact as he was thrown from the saddle then everything went black.

* * *

Toothless POV

Everything happened so fast Hiccup was knocked from the saddle than he was flying to reach him, what happened next was still foggy in his semi conscious state but he know that he had saved his buddy but at what cost he didn't know.

There was something wrong and he knew that it was bad in his rescue he grab Hiccup's leg tearing the flesh from the bone with his teeth. Hiccup needed human help now. Toothless eminently got to work he knew that if helick the wound it would at least slow the blood flow. Eventually, he gathered the dragons that they released for the ring on Berk. The Nadder would carry his fragile human being the only one except for toothless that was gentle enough for his taste other than himself. While the Nightmare would carry him.

* * *

In what felt like forever but really was only about a day and a half or so later they reached an island. It was covered in razorwhip dragons, as well as flying people. They were people so they must be able to help he knew after all Hiccup needed human help and right now the were his only choice.

They made quite the entrance though everyone landing in the middle of the village. Toothless was going crazy trying to pull every person he could get close to towards his Hiccup.

"What is going on here." a women who looked to be the leader of the tribe appeared from in the crowd. Then she caught sight of the pale boy unconscious on the ground bloody and bruised.

"I need a medic now!" she was shocked by the sudden appearance of the young boy with the torn leg at first she wasn't sure that he was even alive. It wasn't until she heard a pained moan that she knew that he was still alive.

They did everything they could but in the end the lower third below his knee needed to be removed. Now that was done all they could do now was wait and see if this stranger would wake. They had some questions about where this boy came from.

Never once did Toothless leave Hiccup's side not even to eat he would lay around the bed and one time he even attempted to get on the bed to make sure that his friend knew that he was there for him and would wait as long as he need to, to see him open his eyes again. Eventually, the women that appeared to be the leader, started bring a basket of fish when she would come to check on their mystery guest.

* * *

After three months of waiting Hiccup woke up. Toothless lost his mind he was so happy that ran around the room accidentally knocking thing over.

"Hey, bud glad to see you too." Toothless came bounding over and lick his face.

"Eww… wait bud where are we?" He was in a round room. It was nothing like he was used to. He moved his legs to swing them over the bed, but he froze something just didn't feel right, he lifted his covers and there it was a prosthetic, a simple wood peg attached to what remained of his leg. Everything came flooding back in that moment the fight and then the impact and then black. He had lost part of his leg in the fight against that monster.

"Nice to see that you are finally awake, it was touch and go there for a little while none of us were sure that you were that you were going to pull through, you probably wouldn't be here if it weren't for that dragon. My name is Atali leader of the Wing maidens." The sudden new presence made Hiccup jump a little.

"He's amazing that's for sure. I'm Hiccup."

"I must ask where do you come from Hiccup."

"Nowhere really I'm a runaway. It really a long story I would rather not get into."

"I see. Sorry, but I must ask what would make you run away from you home."

Hiccup hesitated to answer but eventually decided that it would be best to tell her, judging by the silver wings coming out from behind her.

"I was chosen to kill a dragon, I would never think of harming a dragon after i learned the truth about them. You see my old village they believe that dragons are mindless killing machines that have to be stopped and through meeting Toothless I learned that dragon are kind creatures that had feelings and thoughts."

"So you are friendly to dragons. I would assume considering the protective instinct shown by your Night Fury. We are glad to hear that. We will allow you to stay on our island until you are well enough to travel, then i must ask you to leave."

"Thank you, by any chance do you have a forge I could borrow. Toothless here need a new tail fin to fly and his got damaged in battle."

"Battle?"

"A giant dragon controlling a nest full of dragons and forcing them to raid villages to feed it."

"That would be how this happened?" she gestured to his stump. He nodded glancing down at it.

"To answer your earlier question yes we do have a smithing forge that we could give you access to if you know how to use it."

"I would hope so, been working in one since I was five."

"How old are you now?"

"Fifteen"

"Older than we first thought."

"Yeah I'm on the smaller side" he said this flatly

As soon as he was cleared by the healer he started his work in their forge working night and day. Until he finished the replacement tail, made with bright red leather. As well as a peg leg for himself a spring loaded one which allowed a more natural movement. He also made a new pedal allowing him to click his new leg in to control Toothless' tail fin. Once he was done he said his thank you's as well as goodbyes and headed into the great beyond.

* * *

 **Authors note: I decided on the wing maidens because of their proximity to Dragon island as well as the idea that he would have to leave as soon as he was able, to start him on his great adventure. This also allowed Hiccup to gain an ally that was dragon friendly. I decided that I wanted to get the leg story done. These two chapters have been my introduction and the next chapter will be a jump into older Hiccups world as a traveler and supporter of dragons.**

 **I want to thank everyone that has favorited this story, I really appreciate the support.**


	3. Chapter 3: The calm then the storm

**I just want to give a little more information on why I decided that Toothless would take Hiccup to Wingmaiden island instead of Defenders of the Wing. As I mentioned in the second chapter the Wingmaiden are closer to dragon island. I looked at the Dragons: Race to the Edge map on Dreamwork's website and concluded that Atail and the Wingmaidens were closer. I also didn't want Hiccup to stay in the same place for a long thing time. I feel that if he had gone to the Defenders then Mala would have insisted that he stay (because he was so young).**

 **Well, I just wanted to explain because I feel like I didn't really say why I picked the Wingmaidens over the Defenders.**

 **Bold** will be dragon speak.

* * *

5 years later

" **Are you having as much fun as I am, bud should we try this thing again?''** Hiccup, or better known as Night by most to the dragons and Vikings in the archipelago, was flying atop his best friend.

" **No, I really don't know why you insist on testing this crazy thing, you're going to get yourself killed''** Toothless was more than fed up with his friend's antics. Why did he insist on testing this crazy invention and risk his life doing it?

" **Oh come on, bud it's not that bad. I don't get hurt every time!"** Hiccup and Toothless were returning to their home on Dragon Island. They had just spent a week exploring the Pacific Islands. Now Hiccup would have the materials at his forge to fix the flight suit he was working on if he crashed.

" **I haven't worked on it all week."** Hiccup continued to argue.

" **Why can't you just be happy with an adventure to a new place, why do we have to test this crazy thing. Plus you have me you don't need to fly on your own."** Toothless just wanted to head home and maybe get some sleep, but his crazy friend wanted to take risks.

" **Fine, we can just head home I have a few adjustments to make to my leg it was pinching me the whole trip,** blasted leg." Hiccup cursed in Norse, he couldn't always find the words in dragon speak **.**

* * *

Stoick was never the same he'd became a harder and even sterner chief then he had ever been. He would run the village with the same power he always had. Everyone could always tell that he was hurting whenever he would go into the forge or even look towards his house. He would spend as much time in the village as he could. No one talked about Hiccup especially not in front of the chief, he would shut down and turn bitter at any mention of his long lost son. But no matter what anyone said he would never give up hope that Hiccup was out there somewhere lost and just waiting for his father to come to his rescue. No matter how crazy that sounded and how many people told him that Hiccup had to be long dead.

The dragon raid had stopped in the last five years, only the occasional dragon would come near the Island and they would never even try to take anything. For the village, it was so quiet they were bored. This caused a bigger mess than the dragon raids, wars with other tribes and even in fighting. Berk was just not the same as it was, they had nothing to do.

* * *

Hiccup had finally got the adjustments done and he was happy with the fit of the new prosthetic. The 20-year-old had been working on this new prosthetic that would rotate allowing him to have a riding foot, a climbing foot and of course a walking foot. Now it was working how it was supposed to finally.

Now he was just laying around with his best friend. Toothless was curled on the floor and Hiccup was sitting on the floor next to him leaning into Toothless' heat.

" **Toothless I love being here with you. I am so glad that we meet."** Hiccup was warm against his dragon. The later that it got the more that sleep was pulling Hiccup in. Toothless answered with a purr. Slowly they both drifted off into a comfortable sleep. Rider and Dragon were wrapped up like nestmates.

* * *

It was just after nightfall and Astrid was still out in the woods practicing with her ax. Everyone had changed when Hiccup left and Astrid was no exception. She was mad at first, why would someone who finally started to show promise just up and leave. Then later when they didn't find him and people started saying that he probably didn't make it and that it was useless to continue to look for him, she began to realize how much he really affected her everyday life. Even today she would miss seeing him in the forge or even just some of the thing he would say that he thought that no one would hear.

She was about to go home when she heard the roar of a dragon, she looked to the sky to find that two dragons were flying just above the trees. She did the only thing that came to he mind she throw her ax as hard as she could aiming at one of the dragons. She knew that she hit her target when the dragon let out a shriek, it wasn't often nowadays that she could take down a dragon they never came very close to the island. She watched as the dragon went down followed by the second. Quickly she ran through the forest looking for her kill. Quickly, she ran into the clearing that the dragons when down in. The uninjured dragon was purring and growling lovingly, yeah it sounded like they cared deeply about each other. This cause Astrid to freeze and observe the dragon comfort its wounded friend, dragons didn't have feelings, right? Suddenly it turned and was looking straight at her, she could see anger as well as fear in both the creature's eyes. The wounded animal looked at its companion and let out a blood curtailing scream. The second one looked at the other begging it to let it stay but reluctantly took the air after a minute of just staring at the injured one. Astrid could hear a pained roar come from above the trees as the dragon left.

"Your tricks won't fool the mighty Astrid Hofferson," she said to the dragon that lay on the ground dying. She walked towards it and pulled her ax out of its side examining the blood that stained the blade. She looked up just in time to see the light flicker then fade for the dragon's eyes as it took its last breath.

* * *

She flew as hard as she could, she had to get home. Her whole world had just been destroyed but one human on a rampage, she lost her best friend and mate. Now she would have to feed their hatching by herself, of course, Night would help to the best of his ability but he would never fill the hole that would be left in the absence of her Thunder. She would have to raise three baby monstrous nightmares by herself.

She could see the island in the distance, she needed to get to Night as fast as possible this was an act of war and she wanted justice for her loose. Night being her queen (yes even though he is a boy, that's how the dragon hierarchy works) would do something about this. Echo just kept flying full speed she needed to get home now.

* * *

 **Authors note: I know that that death was kinda intense I know that it was for me but I promise the Thunder didn't die for no reason. This will get the story moving some more. No Thunder isn't Hookfang. Sorry if this chapter feels weird I was having a really hard time writing it I really don't know why because I have been so excited to finally get the time to write it, once I got started though I got stuck so I hope that it makes some sense.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Waking

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed as well as followed and favorited. It means so much to me that you are enjoying what I am doing. Well now that, that's out of the way let's continue on to the story.**

* * *

Something woke Toothless up he wasn't sure what it was yet all he knew now was that he was wide awake. He didn't want to move because his Hiccup was curled in his forelegs. He looked so peaceful sleeping there, looking years younger than he truly was. It made Toothless happy to see him sleeping so calmly, many nights he would be awoken by nightmares, either from the many horrors they had seen traveling or memories from the past. It looked as if tonight was going to be one of those peaceful nights. toothless was happy just sitting and watching his rider sleep in the fading glow of the fire. Eventually, without even realizing it he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A roar erupted from her throat she could see her home as well as the small glow of fire coming from Night's house. She was going to receive justice for the terrible act of cruelty that she just lost her mate too. That low life Viking would pay for what it did. Night would make sure of it.

* * *

Astrid raced towards the village she had to tell Stoick what she had seen. There were dragons coming closer to the island. The only conclusion she could come to was that they were scouting. She was hit with a wave of guilt, she had let one of them get away putting her whole village in danger. The dragons would come looking for revenge. Everything was her fault because she didn't act fast enough. She pushed herself as hard as she could, she needed to give the people as much time to prepare as she could.

* * *

Stoick was ripped from his sleep, grabbing for his ax. Settling when he recognized the face standing before him.

"Cheif we have a problem" Astrid was breathing heavily and she seemed panicked.

"Lass, take a breath, what kind of problem?" he knew that Astrid was not one to fabricate situations, this must be something if it has her worked up. There was a moment of silence as she got her breathing under control.

"Dragons, in the southern woods. I took one down but there was another and it got away. I should have acted faster, I'm sorry." she was disappointed in her self, angry even. Yet Stoick couldn't be angry she had taken down one the beasts after all which was really an accomplishment.

"I'm sure you did all you could, we will heighten the watch and figure this out in the morning. For now, you need to get some rest." she looked dead on her feet, why wasn't this girl sleeping?

"No, this was my mistake I have to stand watch and defend Berk." as always stubborn.

"I will be on watch as well as our best men, Astrid you look to be needing a break." he wasn't going to lie she looked terrible.

"But, chief…" she was cut herself short when she looked at the seriousness on Stoick's face.

"Yes, sir." she sounded defeated and turn to head home.

Stoick moved through the village silently, he went to every watch tower and informed the men of Astrid's finding asking they keep on higher alert. Not noticing the girl who hid in the shadows waiting.

* * *

Toothless heard the roar before he saw the dragon. Hiccup sensed it in his sleep, a small whine escaped his sleeping lips. Soon the dragon was visible in the sky, it was Echo one of their eastern scouts. Something must be wrong because she was alone. A thought pushed itself into the front of his mind but he chose to ignore it hoping that it wasn't right.

" **n-nno … bud"** Toothless felt him shift under his wing, great another nightmare.

" **I'm right here, just open your eyes."** he purred into his friend hair.

" **Mmmhmm, Toothlessss"** Hiccup's eyes fluttered then slowly opened. His green eyes were confused yet filled with love at seeing his best friend. Toothless felt guilty for waking him up but he didn't want Hiccup to have another nightmare and by the looks of it he stopped this one right on time.

" **Weird dream bud…."** Hiccup's story was interrupted by the roar of a dragon. They both recognized it, Echo. she burst into the hut frantically racing towards the still confused Night.

" **It better be important bursting in here in the middle of the night."** Toothless always had a short temper in the morning. First, she woke him then she just burst in while he was trying to comfort his rider.

" **My queen I promise that is of the most import."** Echo was still catching her breath from her long and hard flight.

Hiccup was still half asleep and confused as to why she was in his home this late at night what happened. " **Echo stop… slow down, what happened."**

" **He's gone they took him from me… that Viking it will pay when I get my hands on it, we have to leave now"** she was heading for the door anger evident in her movements.

" **Wait, Viking? Who's gone Echo… I'm not understanding."** His brain was not taking in the information as quickly as he would when he was fully awake.

" **Thunder, they will pay."** she was growling and pacing. Hiccup's brain slowly connected what she meant. Viking had taken down the mighty Thunder.

" **Oh… Echo I'm so… you have to show me where."** determination settled in Hiccup's heart it was fueled by an anger. Without a word, Echo launched into the sky followed by Hiccup and Toothless. Together they were flying into an unknown."

* * *

Astrid was on edge she knew that eventually, they were going to show up. They were coming to avenge their friend. Time passed slowly, she had snuck to a cliff where she now stood. She had to be prepared to fight because of her mistake. She had no time to be tired or that is what she kept telling herself as she stifled another yawn. She glanced at the horizon and was positive that she could see the silhouettes of two dragons. She watched as one broke off and headed back in the direction they had come for, why was only one heading in their direction. Something felt off but she couldn't really put her finger on it. All she could do was watch as the dragon quickly approached the island. Something about this lone dragon put an uneasy feeling in her stomach. She had only heard of on dragon who traveled alone, he never really was alone, always accompanied by his rider. She shook those thoughts out of her head The Night Rider was not a real thing he was something that parents told their children. Even in her sleepy mind, she knew that there had to be some truth to the stories, and this dragon was giving her an uneasy feeling.


	5. Chapter 5: The sighting

**Two chapter so close together, crazy I know, I had both of them planned so it was easier to write.**

They took off about 15 minutes after Echo had first burst in. Hiccup had put on his riding gear, head to toe armor (looks like httyd 2 except all black) including a helmet for the wind as well as to keep his face hidden from his enemies or really anyone who he meets. It is better for them if they don't see his face. Once he was all suited up they took off towards this island.

" **Echo, how far is this island? Why were you this far from home?"** Toothless was irritated they shouldn't have been this far from the island in the first place.

" **Not much further,"** Echo was getting anxious the closer they got, she could smell the Vikings and their disgusting island. Two small flames came into view and both Hiccup and Toothless knew immediately where they were.

" **Berk of course. I hoped that I would never have to see this island again."** Hiccup was tense and void of expression.

" **Echo you need to go home, take care of the hatchings well be back soon."** Toothless' command was obeyed immediately as she turned and headed in the direction of home. Slowly she disappeared into the clouds.

" **Okay, bud let's move in quick and quiet, we're only scouting so keep it together."** Hiccup just wanted to see what they were dealing with before they took action, and if he was being honest he wanted to see what the village had turned into.

" **Yeah yeah stealthy, okay okay."** Toothless was edge why did it have to be this island any other island he would willingly choose to face, why did they have to come back here. It made him so mad just seeing the island, knowing all of Hiccup's old tormentors live here and that there was a possibility that he would finally get meet them and show them why you don't mess with his rider perked him up some but not much. He also knew that Hiccup would never let him do anything like that. He shifted, diving down towards the ocean only to open his wings just before they hit gliding over the surface. Thanks to his black scales and Hiccups head to toes black flight suit they blended into the dark horizon quite well.

* * *

Astrid watched as it dove and disappeared into the dark. Something about this dragon was different than any she had ever seen. She moved to warn one of the centres only to be stopped by the large figure of her chief.

"Didn't I tell you to go home?" he was not impressed.

"Well yes, but I couldn't sleep knowing that I put the village in danger." all the tired feeling had left her the moment she saw that dragon replaced with adrenaline.

"Well, I assume you saw something than by the look on your face." Stoick wasn't happy but at the same time he couldn't really be mad he knew that he would have done the same thing in her shoes.

"Yes chief I saw a single dragon heading our way but I lost sight of it."

"Well well keep an eye out if you are going to insist on stay up at least come into the village and grab something from the great hall." she nodded and together they headed to the great hall.

* * *

They were flying quickly to the island. Hiccup knew from experience that these Vikings were dangerous, he was on high alert.

" **Let's go around back and check things out."** there was no way they could come in right in front of them and by the looks of it they were on watch expectation them. Toothless flew towards the far side around where they had spent their time all those years ago.

" **Lets land in the cove, for old time sakes."** Toothless like that place the only good place on this whole island.

" **Bud, we need to see what we're dealing with then maybe we can land there."** Hiccup wanted to get as far from this Island as quickly as possible. They were flying over the forest when the smell hit both of them, blood. Toothless flowed it to the source only to find the body of their lost comrade. Those low lives couldn't even have the decency to take care of his body in any way. Toothless's blood was boiling how could they just leave him laying in the woods. He let out a wail in protest at the injustice they were looking at.

" **Bud, woah quiet remember they could have heard that."** Hiccup was caught off guard Toothless had probably just given away their position.

* * *

Astrid heard the wail, it was very much a dragons wail. She had never heard anything like it. But she wasn't the only one, all the men in the hall tensed hearing it as well. Astrid stood looking towards the door about ready to run out when she felt a large hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go with you lass, this could be dangerous." Stoick didn't want her to get into a fight with an angered dragon and by the sound of that roar, it was angry. "Let Gobber and myself go with you so you can have some backup." he wanted her to do this but he wanted to be there just in case something went wrong.

With a nod of her head, she ran out of the doors leaving Stoick and Gobber to catch up. Figuring that the dragon had flown over the island only to discover their fallen friend she raced to the place that she had taken down the Nightmare. Quickly she reached the area and crept up behind a tree, followed by Stoick and Gobber who hide behind a large boulder. The two men listened as to the growls of what appeared to be two dragons, didn't Astrid say she only saw one. Astrid had her head peaked around the tree clearly listening.

Astrid was watching as a dragon pitch black in color walked around the body of the dead dragon, cooing, and growling a seemly nothing. Then a figure all black yet clearly human walked out from behind the dragon, Astrid first instinct was to leap out into the clearing and protect the person from the clearly agitated dragon. She drew her ax and after counting to three jumped from behind the tree and charged.

This shocked Stoick and Gobber, she was a fighter but Stoick had thought that she was smarter than to charge into a fight without scoping it out longer getting a better understanding of what was going on. They too move around the rock they were using as a hiding place, coming face to face with something they weren't expecting.

 **Author's note: Sorry it taking so long for Night to interact with the Vikings I want to keep the chapters about the same length. They will meet in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: The interaction

Hiccup and Toothless had been talking as they examined Thunder, they needed a better understanding of how exactly they had taken him down. Just as Hiccup walked back around Thunder's head, a mighty war cry filled the air and a figure came charging out of the woods. It was heading straight for Toothless, as quickly as he could he leaped in front of the dragon and ignited inferno. The Viking stopped just inches in front to the weapon.

* * *

Astrid's charge came to a screeching halt when she came face to face with fire, but not like she had ever seen. Slowly she backed away and saw that the figure was protecting the dragon. He, she could tell, was in battle stance holding what appeared to be a flaming sword out in front of him. He was standing between herself and the dragon. She heard Stoick and Gobber curse behind her, muttering something about a demon lover.

"Who are you?" the question left her mouth before she could even think about. He tilted his head as a curious animal would.

"Can you even understand me?" she must be crazy there was no way that this 'person' if you could even call him that could understand him.

* * *

"Who are you?" the Viking, a girl but not just any girl she was Astrid Hoffreson he would recognize her anywhere.

"Can you even understand me?" the question came out with what seemed genuine curiosity. He glanced back at Toothless and laughed the dragon was in battle stance but he had this weird look on his face like he didn't know what just happened, it was just covering up for his guilt.

" **What did I say, cover blown."** he couldn't possibly be mad, this was just so crazy everything had an odd familiarity about it.

" **Yeah, yeah rub it in later. We're kind of in a situation"** Toothless was mad, he was mad at himself for getting them in this mess and just the situation in general. Hiccup hadn't noticed the two men until they stepped further into the clearing and the moonlight. He knew who they were instantly, Stoick and Gobber. Without even thinking he slightly lower his sword and took a step back not wanting to face the men, thankful for his helmet. He could see the shocked looks that had crossed their face when he talked to Toothless clearly knowing what he had done.

"You speak to dragons." That was Stoick and by the tone of his voice, he wasn't happy.

"Chief, I don't know if he even understands us," Gobber warned from behind the man

"I am Night, protector of dragons." he always enjoyed the shocked look that people would get when he first spoke.

"You can understand us?" Astrid looked relieved at least they could communicate with this so-called 'protector of dragons'.

"Stand down, we don't want to fight this out. Can we just talk this through." He was trying his hardest to keep his voice calm and collected, despite the panic the race in his blood. He could saw a look pass over Gobbers face something that said he could recognize his voice just couldn't place where he knew it from. That made him slightly sad, how could the man who practically raised him not able to place his voice. It had been five years, but his voice really hadn't changed from when he was 15, still the same nasally, higher pitch it had always been. He glanced over at Stoick, the man's face was red and he was clearly angry.

"Stand down, you have to be kidding me. You sneak onto my island, then you threatened us with both you crazy fire, is that a sword, whatever and your dragon. Excuse me but I have to ask you to stand down drop your weapon before we have to take you down." Stoick spoke with clear anger. He was not in the mood for this smooth-talking demon lover.

"If I put my weapon away I must ask you to do the same. You can talk this out I know you can be reasonable." all Hiccup wanted to do was talk this out. Diplomacy was one of the skills he had learned on his travels, he also liked to consider himself a pacifist always choosing to talk thing out, yet he was willing if it came down to it to fight. Always just enough to get the upper hand never aiming to kill or even hurt his opponent, which got him in a few sticky situations over the year but it normally worked out in the end

Gobber didn't hesitate to lower his arm with its ax attachment. Hiccup retracted his blade and placed it back in place on his side. Slowly after Stoick and Astrid, both put away their weapons. They were all left to just stand and stare at each other, none of them really sure what to do. When suddenly a growl left the dragon's mouth.

" **What's your plan know almighty night."** Toothless hated not having a plan.

" **You know I never really thought that I would get this far."** Hiccup really was surprised that the Berkians lowered their weapons, really he didn't think he would get this far.

"Hey, Norse I don't like not knowing what you are saying." this was Astrid she looked infuriated why did this stranger think he could get away withtelling them what to do. Yet Stoick listened clearly not wanting to fight right now.

"Okay, yeah sorry, Norse can do just not really used to it I'll try my hardest." Hiccup didn't want to escalate the situation.

"Good you better, "Stoick growled almost sounding like a dragon himself.

* * *

Gobber had been standing quietly, clearly thinking. He was looking Night up and down clearly trying to place where he knew him. A sudden realization crossed his face, he knew who this was, why hadn't he thought about this earlier. He looked to Night searching for something to affirm his assumptions. Knowing what he was asking Night nodded his head in affirmation, then quickly shook it silently asking him to keep his discovery to himself. Relief washed over, Night when Gobber gave a reluctant nod.

* * *

"Now I must ask that you point me in the direction of the Viking who took down this dragon. I would love to have a discussion with them." Night really just wanted to be able to put a face to Thunders killer.

"It was me," Astrid stepped forward sounding proud.

" **Oh, you did you."** Toothless growled looking ready to pounce, he was bearing his teeth.

"Bud, come on we don't need to start anything back down." he had to remind himself to speak in Norse, as to keep his head attached to his shoulders.

* * *

Gobber had stood quickly just admiring what his apprentice had become. He took in the features of the now twenty-year-old man that stood before him. He was still slim, yet he had grown to what looked like somewhere around 6 foot. He noticed something that broke his heart, sometime in the five years he was gone the lad lost part of his left leg, missing from about halfway down his calf. Replaced by a complicated prosthetic. He could only wonder how that had happened.

* * *

 **I thought that it would be interesting to have Gobber know who he was. I felt like it would be kinda dumb if he didn't recognize him considering out of all the people in the village he spent the most time with Hiccup, the only person who really knew Hiccup. I want to make it so that somehow Hiccup's prosthetic gets ruined while on his force stay at berk and he gets to show off his Blacksmith skills, but I am really not sure how, so if you have any suggestions that would be great. The next chapter might take a little longer to finish because as of now I'm not sure what I'm going to do. Thanks for all the support.**


	7. Chapter 7: The council

**Sorry for the wait I was having a really hard time with this chapter it kinda slow and I'm not really happy with how it came out but with some comedy with Astrid. We're going to get into a suggestion from GriffTalon it's going to have a first movie vibe**

* * *

So Astrid had taken down Thunder and she was clearly proud of herself. There was no way that he was just walking out of this, he knew that somehow he was going to have to talk his way out. Judging by their reaction so far it wasn't going to be easy. With Toothless in a protective stance, they weren't going to get anywhere. He was growling and baring his teeth looking ready to take them out if they even moved a little.

"You better keep the dragon under control." Astrid was on edge, he could tell no matter how hard she was trying to hide the fear that she had, he could see it, one of the many perks of living with dragons, he could see all her feeling just by her body language

"I can if you just allow me to talk to him."

"I already told you, Norse, he seemed to understand it earlier." damn he had to open his mouth before.

"Okay, bud you have to listen, you need to stand down so they don't hurt either of us."

" **What are you thinking? I can see it, tell me what is your plan."** Toothless reluctantly moved from his defensive stance to a more relaxed position, sitting as a dog would.

* * *

For the first time since the whole exchange started, Astrid took the time to look over this stranger. He was dressed in all black, helmet covering his face. Her eyes traveled down to his feet and she saw that he really only had one real foot the other replaced with a prosthetic. Of course, someone who lived with those creatures had lost a limb, one of them probably burnt it off or something, but if that had happened then why did he continue to live with and protect them.

"You said you wanted to have a discussion with me." her gaze was still on his leg as she said this.

Night notice where Astrid's attention had fallen, of course, it was always the leg.

"Well, yeah um…" his mind blanked what was he going to say. Oh yeah, Thunder. "I really just wanted to say that thanks to your actions, a nest of hatchlings will grow up without a father. Leaving their mother, his mate to raise them by herself." he finished strong, looking Astrid in the eye as he spoke, she seemed to shrink under his stare. He always forgot how much taller he was now and how intimidating he could actually be.

Astrid was speechless she had never really thought that they could have families and children. It made sense but she had never really thought about it like that.

"You must return with us to the village, where the council will decide what to do with you." there was no way that Stoick was just gonna let this 'Night' person leave no way, he's going back with them.

"I will comply, but only if you insure Toothless' safety as well as my own. I don't want anyone else getting hurt."

"Toothless?" that was Gobber, he hadn't spoken for a long time so his voice surprised both Night and Toothless.

"Yeah," Night laughed "that's his name."

"Odd name, I see plenty of teeth." Gobber love hearing Hiccup laugh it really warmed his heart to see the boy finally happy.

"Well they're retractable, show them bud." Toothless opened his mouth and pull his teeth into his gums, giving the awed Viking a quick smile.

"Well, he seems to be quite the character." Gobber couldn't help but see a loving creature. Maybe he was getting soft in his old age, but just the fact that Hiccup trusted this dragon put him at ease.

* * *

They walked back towards the village Gobber walking in the front followed by Night and Toothless and behind them was Stoick and Astrid making sure that they kept moving.

The sun was starting to rise, wow had she really been up all night. Now she could feel the tiredness move into her muscles. She needed to get a few hours of sleep. Just as they rounded the corner she came face to face with an all too familiar face which was beet red.

"Mom, hey what are you doing here?" Astrid was trying to play it cool, her mother was furious. For good reason, she had been out all night and without sleep. Oh, this was no way to find a suiting man.

"Where have you been all night! Young lady, I haven't seen you since lunch yesterday." her mom was so mad she was never going to hear the end of it.

"Well something came up, mom." she was so embarrassed this couldn't be happening not only in front of the chief but also in front of their unwanted guest. Her mom didn't even seem to notice Stoick or Night.

"I don't care, now get home and sleep!" her tone was all business, causing Astrid to move quickly towards her house. "Morning Stoick!" Astrid's mother mood turned cheerful when she greeted the chief. A fast as she appeared she was gone back into the village center to continue her morning.

* * *

When they reached the hall Stoick called an emergency council meeting. Clearing the Great hall except for a handful of men. Hiccup recognized them, Spitelout, Silent Sven, Bucket and Mulch. Along with Stoick and Gobber of, course were now gathered around both of them. Many of them arguing amongst themselves. Until Stoick cleared his throat calling their attention.

"Men we found these two on the outskirts of the village."

"Well, you make it sound bad when you say it like that. We were here for a reason by the way."

"Oh, what to sneak in and destroy our homes!" Spitelout spat his words with such hatred, it was like nothing he had ever seen before and he had face many dragon hating tribes.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Mulch seemly ignored Spitelout's outburst getting right to the topic.

"My name is Night, I'm the protector of dragons, this is my best friend Toothless. We are here because one of our dragons was killed by Astrid." he was confident these Viking wouldn't try anything after all he had a dragon.

"Wait, Astrid, how do you know her name she never said it?" Stoick could feel there was something fishy from the first time they had seen Night, but now he knew for sure that something was going on.

"Well, it's not like it is a secret, the mighty Hairy Hooligan tribe, and their warriors. I have to admit you guys have been on my list for a while Stoick."

" **Nice save genius."** Toothless sent out a chuckle.

" **Shut up, I don't need your help."** Night growled out

"Okay," Stoick was still leery about this stranger but chose to ignore Night's last comment. "Men I call on you, as the Berkian council to decide what is to be done with the trespasser."

"I say we throw him in the arena and see how long he can last." Spitelout threw his hands in the air as if throwing something. A smirk spread on his lips.

They must have been able to catch a dragon or two over the years, considering the raids had come to an end when Night defeated the Red Death. Well, this should be interesting.


	8. Chapter 8: The Arena

**Warning there are a few curse words in this chapter. I might use some in future chapters as well.**

* * *

There was no way that Night was going to tell these idiots that this was clearly a stupid idea. Putting the almighty Night Rider in an arena with a dragon when he can talk to them, stupid idea. This did give him the opportunity to show them the truth about dragons.

"What do we do with his dragon genus, keep it from helping." Silent Sven, who appeared not to be silent anymore, added no one really picking up the main issue in this situation.

"Lock him in a cage let him watch." Spitelout always so caring, "and if the boy makes it…." he trailed, clearly not wanting to think too hard on it. They wanted to lock up Toothless and force him into an arena with an angry dragon. This wasn't sounding great but really it could be way worse. Stoick was quiet, think over what was just proposed. If he didn't make it past the dragon then that would solve their problem but if it went wrong they could have a very different problem.

"Tell the village to gather at the arena at noon we are going to have quite the spectacle. In the meanwhile put him in a cell and lock up the dragon." Stoick's order set the men in action Mulch moved to grab Night only to be cut off by Gobber who grabbed his hands and wrenched them behind his back. Spitelout and Sven moved towards Toothless who let out a growl and shot a look at Hiccup. Hiccup's strong and confident gazed caused Toothless to growl again.

" **You have got to be kidding me, your plan better be good."** he gave Hiccup a hard look before he let himself be led out and to the arena. Clearly not happy with the situation. They led Night off towards the cells where he knew that he would have to sit until his 'trial' of sorts. Gobber didn't say anything as he led him toward the cells, but he clearly wanted to say something.

Finally, they reached the cells and Gobber walked him into one of the cells he finally said something.

"You have to tell him, you know." with those words he closed the cell locked it and left Night alone with his thoughts. He was right no matter how much he didn't want to admit it he needs to tell his dad. Stoick was going to be mad no doubt, but he seemed to be angrier now then he was when Hiccup left.

Hiccup was still tired even though he had gotten sleep before they got here the flight here really wore him out. Before he even realized it he fell asleep.

* * *

He was pulled out of his sleep, literally when he was pulled up to his feet. His eyes shot open and his heart pounded as adrenaline race through his body. Spitelout was dragging him out of the cell and towards the arena. Snotlout was right behind them pushing Night with clear distrust.

They got to the arena and he was pushed in and the gate immediately closed behind him locking him in alone. He could hear Stoick saying something but it really wasn't clear he was trying to prepare himself for whatever was about to happen. They could really have any dragon locked up and it was not going to be happy. He could see Toothless, the dragon had clear distress on his face. Night took a deep breath and stepped forward. Stoick called for the doors to be opened and slowly one began rising.

At first, nothing happened then suddenly a Deadly Nadder jumped out of the darkness. Ok, a Nadder, not bad an easier dragon to train. The dragon was fully concern about escaping, he was frantically looking for an opening. When he didn't find one, something caught his attention, there was a human in here with him. This human wasn't like the others it smelt of dragons. This human also seemed to pose no threat, he smelled nervous but clearly wasn't going to attack him.

Night could see that this Nadder was curious, his body didn't show hostility, yet he moved with caution. They circled each other, Night could hear Toothless growling a warning clearly telling the dragon watch what he did. Night pulled inferno off his leg and dispensed the container of Hideous Zippleback gas, a green cloud filled the air. Quickly he ignited it this calmed the Nadder.

" **You can control fire, what are you? You smell of us, yet look like them."** the Nadder was now just slowly circling Night.

" **As far as I'm concerned he is a dragon."** Toothless growled from his cage.

" **Bud!"** Night shot Toothless a look. Then he turned his attention back towards the Nadder. " **I have lived among your kind for five years, I mean you no harm."** the Nadder stopped circling and came to a stand in front of Night. Slowly Night moved his hand out in front of himself, he turned his head away and closed his eyes give the dragon his full trust.

"YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!" the yell was followed by loud cries from the other villagers. Nights eyes shot open and towards the Nadder. Its eyes were slits and its tail spines were up. This was not going to end as he wanted it to.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as he attempted to dodge a set of spikes. Three spines flew in his direction, he managed to dodge two of the spines. The third was heading straight for his prosthetic and there was nothing he could do about it. The impact of the spine threw him off his feet shattering the false limb, leaving him relatively defenseless on the floor. The Nadder was moving closer to him and he wasn't really sure if he was going to make it out of this situation unharmed. All the sound around him seemed to dim, though he thought that he could hear Toothless' roar, all he could focus on was the Nadder backing him into a wall. Eventually, he was going to hit the wall eventually, his mind was moving a million miles a minute. Then what seemed out of nowhere an idea hit him. Whatever was going to happen was going to happen, so he decided that he was going to stop what he was doing and just trust the Nadder. Just then he hit the wall, he just put his hand out in front of him and closed his eye expecting a blow. He waited but nothing happened, slowly he opened his eyes to find the Nadder looking at him with its head tilted to the side.

" **I mean you no harm if anything I would love to get you out of this place and free."** all he did was speak not moving afraid that movement would be seen as a sign of aggression.

" **How did you learn to speak like us? How do I know that I can trust you?"** he seemed calmer and more willing to talk this out. His body language moves from defensive to more curious caution.

" **I would never kill a dragon, After all, my best friend and brother is one."** he gestured to Toothless in the cage. Toothless nodded and let out a protecting growl clearly telling the Nadder to watch himself and that he wouldn't hesitate to protect his brother. The Nadder backed down and allowed Night to attempt to stand using the wall. Once he was standing, he looked up at the crowd all of their faces showed pure shock. Slowly he scanned the people until he reached Stoick he couldn't really tell if he was impressed or angry he was completely straight-faced.

"You see people of Berk they aren't the beast that you believe they are, and if you would allow me I would help you train them and live in peace with them. They don't need to be killed gain their trust and they will be peaceful." as he spoke he continued to scan the crowd his eyes landed on the young adults of the village they were all there, Snotlout, the twins, Fishlegs and Astrid, she must have caught up on sleep. They looked absolutely pissed, his three former bullies were booing and shouting. While Astrid just watched him and Fishlegs stood there with his mouth hanging open. Slowly he hopped along the wall to the cage that Toothless was in. It wasn't long before he heard movement and then the door opened releasing Toothless. He looked up to see Gobber stepping away from the lever.

He grabbed a hold of Toothless' saddle refusing to get on the dragon and instead walk. Everyone in the village seemed to gain a respect or at least fear of him. The door to the entrance of the arena was lifted and he began to hop alongside Toothless out of the stone circle.

"Now I request the use of you village forge, as you can see I need to build a replacement." he turned towards Stoick waiting for some kind of answer.

"Only with supervision, of course, our village smith will watch you make sure you don't do anything shady." he looked toward Gobber giving him silent orders to find out more about this stranger.

"That's to be expected, now can we get on our way Gobber."

* * *

There was something about the man that was familiar. Like he had met him before they way that he carried himself seem so oddly familiar. He also had an uneasy feeling about him there was something he was hiding he knew too many things. By height, he looked to be around twenty. Stoick's mind drifted to Hiccup he would have been twenty, oh how he missed his son. He had been the only thing left of Valka and without him, he had a gaping hole missing in his life. Hiccup always reminded him so much of his deceased wife. Without them his world seemed colorless and agonizing, he wished he could have gone back and tell Hiccup that no matter how bad he was at showing it he loved him with all his heart and that living without him was an utter nightmare.

This Night was like no other Viking he had ever meet. His person spoke of confidence, for that Stoick was impressed and even respected him. He had a background and somewhere along the way he had lost apart of himself. Stoick couldn't help but be curious as to how this may have happened. He allowed him permission to use the forge with supervision to maybe get more information on him he clearly was a smart boy, but he needed to know just how smart he was. They needed to know what they were dealing with. Nights proclamation from moments ago popped into his head. What if they could really make peace with the dragon, stop the fighting and unnecessary death. He after all needed to think of his people and ending this war would be the best thing for them.

* * *

Astrid couldn't believe that that had just happened Night had just subdued a Nadder by doing almost nothing. It was just crazy to watch. He continued to impress her with his confidence the way that he carried himself was astounding. She really couldn't be mad at him when she found him so amazing. There was a flutter in her chest, something she had never felt before. What was she doing she is Astrid Hofferson and Astrid Hofferson didn't ever get feelings like this she is too badass to be falling for a guy and let alone a stranger.

She couldn't help but watch as he hopped out of the arena with Gobber. There were many things that he wasn't telling them but for the life of her, she really didn't care.

"Hey Astrid, you in there." Ruffnut was waving her hand in her face. Oh, gods, she had been staring. "Oooh you've fallen for the stranger you-" Astrid grabbed Ruffnut covering her mouth and dragging her away for the rest of the village.

"No I have not." she was trying to sound hard and authoritative, but it came out as more of a weak statement.

Ruffnut pulled herself free from her grip and started to run back over to her brother and brother Snotlout. "You keep telling yourself that, ok." she let out a laugh as she reached her brother's side.

* * *

 **This chapter is a bit longer and I wanted to apologize for the wait I was having some mental health problems and really just an overall lack of motivation, but hey I'm back and let's hope the next chapter doesn't take this long to write.**


	9. Chapter 9: The forge

The forge was farther from the arena then he remembered it being, but then again they were walking, well he was hopping beside Toothless, so really everything seemed farther. Toothless kept trying to push Hiccup's leg up over his back, telling him to just get on so that he could ride him to the forge. Night kept pushing his head away telling him that he would rather walk. They were slightly trailing behind the old smith. Toothless was keeping a close eye on the man. Hiccup seemed at ease around this man, but he couldn't take any chances in this village.

Everyone they passed shot them looks of disgust and Toothless could pick up some of the things they were saying. Many of them were just curious questions, such as 'who is this person?'. Where others had judgment in them calling him names like 'demon lover' or 'traitor to Vikings'. Toothless brushed them aside and focused on helping Hiccup make it to the forge without falling.

* * *

Gobber couldn't help but feel pride at the man the Hiccup had become. He glanced back at the pair walking just behind him. He could help, but question just how they had met, had he really shot down that dragon? Well, that answer was clear he had taken down that dragon but clearly didn't kill it. He decided that he was going to question him as soon as they go to the forge.

Nothing really seemed real he knew that his person was Hiccup after all said person confirmed it himself. In the beginning, Gobber had faith that his apprentice would come to his senses and return to the village, he refused to give up hope that Hiccup was out there somewhere. As months passed and slowly turned to years he found himself giving up hope. No matter how much he didn't want to believe it the thoughts would creep up, 'something had to have happened or they would have found him when they searched the whole island.' he never wanted to accept that he was gone. Gobber would go to the forge in the mornings hoping that he would see the face of his apprentice. Yet now it was clear that his hopes were real, that boy survived and clearly was doing great on his own.

* * *

Hiccup wasn't sure how to feel about all this at first he was curious as to how the village was doing, but as the day moved on he was just getting angry. First, they threw him in the arena to 'fight' a dragon. Then, his leg broke because of that and now he could feel all the eyes watching him as he walked behind Gobber. All the stares reminded him of when he lived here and how he was treated, all those emotions had slowly been replaced with anger. All he wanted to do right now was get to the forge and hide, from the feeling invading his system preferably. He sped up, only to trip and nearly fall. Toothless had caught him, but he had picked up on chuckles from the crowd. Before Hiccup could even react Toothless pushed him up onto his back. He decided that really he wouldn't fight him and just enjoy the ride.

When they reached the forge Hiccup slide off of Toothless and leaned on what used to be his work counter. He just stood there for a minute trying to calm down the anger and anxiety that was trying to boil to the surface. Lately, he had been struggling with anxiety more often than not he would end up having an attack, mostly when he was around people. It seemed to be even worse now that he was in the one place that brought back so many negative memories. All the times that Snotlout and the twins would corner him and beat the living hell out of him were coming back and flashing in his mind, they had knocked the wind out of him. This made him even angrier why was he letting these get to him now he was better than that, hell he could probably beat the living hell out of them now if he really wanted to.

Eventually, he managed to contain everything. He turned towards Gobber, he could see that Gobber had questions but clearly didn't know where to start.

"Um, could I use one of you wood pegs while I um, fix mine?" this was so weird he never really wanted to be back, but it was also nice to see Gobber again.

"Yeah we have some longer ones, so you can be somewhat even while you work. Do you need any help?" it was clear that Gobber was just as awkward as he was, it had been five years and Hiccup knew that he was a very different person from when he was in the village.

* * *

"Could you…" he really just wanted to have the forge closed, his helmet was just going to make it hard to see what he was doing and that meant more risk of injury. Gobber seemed to understand what he wanted because he moved towards the windows and the certain the slide in front of the open door.

* * *

Gobber knew that he wouldn't take that mask off if anyone could just see him, clearly, he didn't want that why else would he cover his face. Gobber wanted to see what he looks like, he had grown up in the last five years, now taller than all of his former classmates and though he was skinny he looked tone and stronger.

Once the forge was closed it was darker but with the light of a few well-placed torches and the huge lit forge they could see fine. Gobber wasn't really sure how he felt about have the most dangerous dragon in his forge, but you really couldn't tell he was the most fearsome dragon in the archipelago. After what looked like hand signals the dragon jumped into the rafters and watched both men from the ceiling. Gobber turned to the box that they kept the spare pegs and dug through it until he found one that looked about the length that would best fit Hiccup.

* * *

No one talked while Hiccup put on the new leg and tested the length. It was a little short, but really he couldn't be mad it was just going to be for a few hours while he fixed his other one. Now all he had to do was take off his mask, but he was having a hard time getting himself to do it. Gobber knew who he was so why was this so hard, he should trust him. Gobber was really the only person that he went to. Slowly he took his helmet off his shaggy hair falling over his eyes. He set down his helmet and looked up at Gobber.

* * *

Gobber didn't know what to think he looked older but that was to be expected. Other than that he looked like the same kid that Gobber knew. He had so many questions, suddenly a wave of anger or really more like frustration washed over him. Was it something that he had done that lead to Hiccup leaving. He was torn between hugging or punching him, how could he just leave with no more than that pathetic note he left his father.

* * *

Gobber started walking towards him, he looked relieved and not to mad. That was a relief to Hiccup, but he still found himself stepping backward as the Smith moved his way. He wasn't scared of Gobber he knew that he would never really hurt him, but his mind was racing and his body was panicking he didn't like being trapped in here was the man really it made him uncomfortable. Eventually, he backed into the table knocking himself off balance and landing with a thud on the floor. His hands went to protect his head and stop any possible attacks. A soft grip on his wrist pulled him out of his slight panic. Gobber had a hold of his hand as he slowly made his way closer to him. Soon Hiccup was in Gobber embrace, he was giving him a gentle hug as if he was afraid to really touch him.

"You have questions to answer mister." he let him go and gave his shoulder a lite punch. A smile crossed both of their faces.

They spend the rest of the day in the forge, it almost seemed to go back to the way that it was when Hiccup lived there. Gobber asked his questions, "Where have you been?".

Hiccup answered, "I have mainly been living on Dragon Island with Toothless, but we have been all around the world." then they would both just work enjoying the sounds of the forge and each others company.

Gobber asked almost all of his questions as they worked and Hiccup would answer them, he only had one more to ask, he wanted to ask but he wasn't sure if he would like the answer. In the late evening, Hiccup had finished fixing the leg and Gobber knew that he was out of time to stall that he needed to ask it now or he never would, so he cleared his throat. Hiccup looked up at him with curiosity.

"Why did you leave it wasn't something I did was it, lad?"

Hiccup looked shocked, "No no, Gobber it wasn't you, it wasn't even the village. Really it was something that I couldn't do." he shot Toothless a guilty glance. "I had to leave, you have to understand Gobber there was no way that I could have stayed." He sucked in a breath to calm himself as he continued. He was going to tell Gobber. "I couldn't kill that dragon, I had to leave, Toothless was the only thing that I really had. When I shot him down no one listened, then I worked with him in secret and I got better in class because of him then you said that I won 'the honor' of killing the monstrous nightmare and I panicked. We packed up what we needed and left."

Gobber was surprised by the story it was clear that Hiccup had been telling the truth about that dragon he had shot down because it was right above their heads. Now that he had heard some of Hiccups story he couldn't be mad at him he was just protecting his friend. He decided that he wasn't going to push the lad anymore, it always seemed to push him to shut down instead of telling more.

"So how about something to eat?" Gobber was hungry and tried.

Hiccup grabbed his helmet and put it back on his head once again covering his face and he nodded whistling towards toothless as they made their way out of the forge.

* * *

Everyone was still in the Great Hall when they got there. All eyes turned to them when they entered the hall. Stoick was sitting alone at a table and Gobber grabbed Hiccup by the arm and draged him over to where his father sat pushing him into a chair and then taking one himself.

This had been the first time that he had really taken a look at Stoick, everything about him seemed so much older than he was the last time that he had seen him. The slight glow in his eyes was no longer there. He looked angry and mean. This was not the same man that he had known. Food was brought to them and Gobber started to eat while Hiccup just picked at what they had brought him.

Once Gobber and Stoick had their meal they started talking. They were talking about what they needed to do with this new situation. Neither of them noticed that Hiccup had slowly been feeding his meal to Toothless who was sitting at his feet. Once his plate was empty he decided to join the conversation.

"May I suggest that we call a meeting in the morning and I would love to speak at it. But right now I ask that we rest, wait until morning to do anything more."

To his surprise Stoick was first to answer, "Yes, I think that that would be the best course of action. I would like to open my home to you and your dragon, I have an open room, it used to belong to my son but he is no longer with us. So I have plenty of room."

"Of course it is greatly appreciated." the three men left the hall and headed towards the house. Gobber turned off and headed to his house.

Stoick and Night entered the house and Stoick pointed up the stairs as he headed towards his own room. Slowly he headed up the stairs when they got to the top of the stairs, he saw his old room everything looked the same. Nothing had been moved but Stoick had kept the room clean. Hiccup was so tried but he couldn't bring himselves to sleep in his old bed, so he curled up on the floor with Toothless nd they drifed off to sleep.

Once Stoick heard snoring coming for the top floor he snuck up the stairs. The first place that Stoick looked was the bed, but he saw that the bed was empty. He scaned the room only to find Night and his dragon curled up together on the floor. They were an odd pair but clearly they trusted each other and maybe he is right, maybe they could become peaceful with the dragons.


	10. Chapter 10: The plan

Stoick found himself just standing there thinking, specifically about Hiccup. It took him longer than he would like to admit, to realize that Night had taken off his helmet. Night had his back turned to the door with his face buried in the scales of his dragon companion. The two of them looked comfortable together. They clearly had a bond that stretched years, they trusted each other with their lives. He stood there is silence for a few minutes just watching the sleeping pair, he was amazed by the beast in his house, it was so quiet and calm. Nothing like they thought them to be, this creature was intelligent and caring. The longer he watched the two, the more familiar this Night seemed to be. A sudden moan from the boy surprised him and actually caused a panicked feeling pass through him as he turned and quickly made his way down the stairs. A new determination to find out who Night actually was.

* * *

Hiccup couldn't really sleep, he was, to be frank on edge. He had taken his mask off to sleep, yet he was still so uncomfortable being back in this house and knowing that his father was just down the stairs. Himself and Toothless had curled up on the floor in the back corner of the room. He had fallen asleep but that was only for about 20 minutes, then he heard the creaking of the steps. No doubt Stoick was coming to make sure they hadn't run off. He could feel the man staring at him but he continued to pretend to sleep, his head buried in Toothless' side. After what felt like forever Night let out a moan, which seemed to throw Stoick into action as he gathered himself and left down the stairs.

Night just layed there tucked into Toothless side for a few minutes just be safe. Once he was sure that Stoick was gone he rolled on to his back and let out a sigh. How much longer could really keep his identity from the village, Gobber already knew and he could tell that Stoick had his suspicions on who he was. There just so many things to think about he needed to clear his head and get out of this house before he lost his mind.

He woke up Toothless and they snuck out of the house out the back door. Hiccup didn't have a specific destination in mind, but apparently Toothless did because he speeds into the forest. Before Hiccup even knew it they had reached the cove. When Toothless landed Hiccup hoped off and walked around looking. Everything was the same, well the foliage had grown but other than that everything was the same. The shield was still wedged between the rocks,now covered in rust and weathered but you could still see the pattern that was painted on it. As he walked closer to the water he could see his old dagger now rusted just like the shield. He was always happy to be here. Together Hiccup and Toothless moved over to their favorite of the tree and got comfortable.

Hiccup had just been laying against Toothless lost in his own thought, he just couldn't decide if he was going to tell the village who he really was. He could tell that Toothless had fallen back asleep which wasn't really surprising because he always likes getting his sleep. Hiccup spent who knows how long sitting there in his own thoughts when an idea popped into his head. He knew how he was going to solve his problem. It was perfect, no one would expect this and really it would be entertaining.

Suddenly one of Toothless' snores brought him out of his thoughts and he looked around. How long had they been sitting in the cove? He knew they needed to get back to the village because if they woke up and he wasn't there, there was no way that they would listen to him. So he woke up Toothless again and headed back toward the village. They snuck back in the back door and quietly into his room where they curled up on the ground and with his new plan in mind he drifted off into a nice sleep.

* * *

Stoick found himself lying awake, the sun would be up in about a half an hour but he didn't want to start his day yet. He could hear his two guests sleeping upstairs their light snores the only noise in the house. He couldn't help but be angry that they were staying in Hiccup's room. But they need a place to stay and he wanted to keep an eye on them. Eventually, he got up and decided that he wasn't going to get anything done laying in bed. He was in the kitchen cooking himself breakfast when he heard movement from the top floor of the house, they must have woken up. He took his food and took his place in his chair.

* * *

Hiccup could smell something cooking on the first floor. His stomach let out a grumble and he realized how hungry he really was. Toothless cooed beside him.

" **Let's go get food. I'M hungry."** typical Toothless always concerned with food.

" **Yeah, we'll go out on a flight, but I have to do something before we leave, okay bud,"** he was going to put his plan in action. They both got up and ready to head down the stairs. Together they headed down the stairs, to enact Hiccups plan. Behind them on the desk sat o black helmet.

* * *

Stoick didn't bother looking up as the duo made their way down the stairs. It wasn't until they were sitting in front of him that he looked up. And he was met with something that he never thought that he would see again.

* * *

 **Short I know but I hope that you enjoyed my little cliffy. Sorry, it took so long to update but with Christmas break coming up I hope that I can update sooner**


	11. Chapter 11: The reveal

**Warning: mention of suicidal thoughts**

* * *

Hiccup's bravery faltered when Stoick looked up. What was he going to say, was he going to be angry? He ducked his head, bangs falling in front of his face hiding his eyes from Stoick not really wanting to see his reaction. This had been his plan, just leave his helmet and face his past without its protection. It was a lot easier in his mind. He had done the first part, that morning he didn't put on his helmet even though he wanted to. He knew he would probably feel better if this whole secret wasn't anymore. When he walked down the stairs it was like a weight lifted off him, that was until he was face to face with his father and it was too late he couldn't back down now.

* * *

Toothless was shocked at what was happening, at first when they were walking down the stairs he hadn't even noticed that Hiccup was missing his helmet. It wasn't until they reached the floor that he noticed. By his body language, this was what Hiccup wanted to do but there was also nervous movements about his body he was scared of how Stoick was going to react. Toothless knew that once Hiccup head got set on something he would follow through and no matter what Toothless knew that he would back up his best friend.

* * *

Stoick didn't have words as he looked up and saw the flash of a face he thought that he would never get to see again. The spoon that he had had in his hand clattered onto the table. He felt frozen this wasn't really happening he was dreaming. Slowly but surely he looked up again and he could really study his face, those bright green eyes he got from his mother. An Auburn mop of hair, his son.

"H-hiccup, son." Stoick found himself standing. A familiar crooked smile appeared on the nervous boys face. Stoick found himself moving forward slowly, at the same pace Hiccup was backing away. Neither really sure with how to react. Hiccup had to stop himself from moving back and allow his father to get close to him.

"Hi." it was simply a two letter word but it meant the world to Stoick. The gods had answered his prayers they brought his son home. He couldn't stop himself as he launched forward and grabbed the boy in a hug, he felt Hiccup stiffen in his hold and he released him. Hiccup was standing there in front of him looking down at his feet. Stoick reached out and lifted his sons face up to look at him. He couldn't help but wonder how his small child had turned into this man. As Stoick studied his now grown sons face he could help the anger that bubbled in his stomach. How could he turn on his own family? Hadn't he taught him better than that?

* * *

Stoick's face had changed from one of relief to a hard, cold expression. He was getting angry. Hiccup pulled himself free from his grip and backed up. Stoick reached out to grab his arm and Toothless gave a warning growl. That caused Stoick's hand to retreat. The dragon wrapped itself around the boy's feet, his boy's feet. Hiccup could see the building anger on Stoick's face, he was going to lose his cool. Hiccup wasn't sure if he could hold in all those years of pent up anger. Stoick had stopped advancing towards him. For a few a few long moments they stood there staring at each other in silence.

Stoick was the first to speak. "What were you thinking, leaving your home for what, so you could live with that,'' his hand gestures to Toothless, "all you leave is a note'' he sounded more disappointed than really angry. "I thought you were dead, you have no idea what you put me through. All you cared about was yourself'' his anger had seemed to vanish, he was looking at him like he used to.

While Stoick anger was no longer there Hiccup's was building. How dare he talk to him like that, didn't he see what his life had been when he lived there, the daily beatings, the horrible words and discussed glares. The hell that his life had been, then he shot down Toothless the best and the worst thing that ever happened. He found his only friend, someone who would listen. He had hurt him, handicapped him, but together they grew. He made Toothless as whole as he could and eventually they flew. Hiccup was normally a forgiving person, but he was so angry at what his father had just said.

"You really want to know what I was thinking?'' he wasn't going to let Stoick answer. "I was thinking, finally I can be away from this terrible place,'' there was no way that he was going to stop this and at this point, he was yelling. "and you know what else I was hoping that I would never have to come back to the hell hole!" Hiccup could feel his face and ears heating in anger. "Do you have any idea what it was like for me here," he paused for a moment but didn't let Stoick answer. "The daily beatings and ridicule that came from the village! And even you…" the last words came out quietly and almost fearful. "The only one that would actually talk to me was Gobber, he was the only person that I would consider my friend. Well until I meet Toothless that is." A fondness gleamed in his eyes as he looked at his dragon. Why was he saying all this? "You want to know something? If I hadn't found Toothless then there was a high chance that I wouldn't be standing here today." he could feel the tears pooling in his eyes. He really had been at his breaking point around that time the teasing from the teens really had been getting to him and he really was getting close to ending it.

* * *

Stoick's expression had fallen he really couldn't believe what he was hearing. Hiccup always seemed to be a happy kid, who didn't let the negativity get to him. How had he not noticed, had he really been that obvious to his behavior?

"Oh, son."

* * *

"Don't you dare call me that! I don't want to even be here. I only stayed in hopes of changing your mind." his hands were flying around in wild gestures.

"I don't really know why I thought that in the first place." as he ranted he was slowly backing towards the door. "The first thing that you do is put me in an arena and force me to fight a dragon." he seemed to pause in thought. "How did you even catch that dragon. I took care of the problem when I got this." he thrust his prosthetic out.

"What do you mean?" Stoick was confused what had he meant by that.

"Oh, yeah you don't know. Well whether you believe it or not Hiccup the useless managed to slay a mighty beast, a dragon the size of a mountain." he had to admit it he wanted to gloat a little. "In that, I managed to mess that up and lose a leg. Well, I don't know if you noticed but your raids have declined in the last five years, your welcome. The dragon was controlling them forcing them to bring her food."


	12. Chapter 12: The discussion

**Warning: talking about suicidal thought and attempts**

To say that he was angry would be a major underestimate, he was furious. Toothless was by his side the whole time. Stoick had just been standing there looking waiting for him to continue, for once in his life he was going to listen to him. The two of them stood there for a moment, after deciding that Hiccup wasn't going to keep going Stoick spoke up.

"You were the one to stop the raids, Berk owes you a great debt." Stoick wanted to find some way to keep hiccup talking he didn't want him to rush out and leave Berk.

"Oh really? Last time I checked no one wanted to even look at me." Hiccup was having a hard time making a coherent thought. He was having a hard time understanding why Stoick wasn't mad anymore. If he hadn't been so worked up he would have even seen the shine of tears building in Stoick's eyes. He felt Toothless nudge his hand and coo. Something about his presents caused Hiccup to really think and try to organize his thoughts.

His voice still held the anger that he felt, "Why aren't you yelling?" he was honestly confused as to why Stoick's stance and even words no longer carried to anger that it once had. He figured that Stoick would not have become this calm.

"How could I be angry? Do you have any idea how amazing it is to see you, I thought I lost you." Stoick's voice held a tone of sadness and if he listened hard enough he thought he heard admiration. Stoick's anger really had disappeared he could believe that his son had actually defeated the large dragon. Word had come to Berk, stories of the defeat of the mountain-sized dragon taken down. Effectively ending the war with dragons, all the surrounding island celebrated the new found peace.

Hiccup was really utterly confused, his father looked like he really was proud of what he had done. He was still angry it wasn't as bad as had been.

"You have to be kidding me after everything that I did that's all you have to say. You hear that I killed a dragon and suddenly you can find that pride that I worked so hard for so long ago, now that I finally gave that up you are proud. Bet that you didn't know that killing that thing almost killed me, if it hadn't been for Toothless I would have bled to death. Well if we're going to go there we can thank Toothless because it didn't have him then I never would have even found it in the first place let along killed it!" he could only smirk at the conflicted look on Stoick's face.

Finally, Stoick seemed to gain his thoughts, "Well then you both deserve a celebration."

"Don't you get it I don't want to be celebrated by this village! How many time do I have to tell you that I hate this place and its cruel people. I don't want to be here!" Hiccup could believe it but the more that he talked that less anger he got it was slowing turning into sadness. A lump was forming in his trough and tear were starting to fall down his face. Why couldn't he just stay angry at least he knew that he understood why he was angry he had no idea why he was crying.

Stoick was slowly stepping forward, again Hiccup was stepping back. Soon his back hit the wall and all he could do was try to make himself as small as he could and hope that Stoick wouldn't attempt to touch him let along comfort him. He sunk down the wall and curled in on himself, part of him forgetting that he had his dragon.

Toothless had been reading the large man's body language and realizing that he no longer held anger in his movements so he took a step back really interested in seeing how this whole situation might play out. He only offered a warning growl reminding that chief that he was still willing to make a move if anything happened to his boy.

Stoick looked back at the dragon when he heard the low growl. Knowing what the dragon meant he proceeded slowly closer to the shaking form of his son curled on the floor. He was going to reach out, but Hiccup jerked himself closer towards the wall. That made him pause had he really messed up that bad that his own son would shy away from his touch. Then something that Hiccup had said really sunk in, "If I hadn't found Toothless then there was a high chance that I wouldn't be standing here today." he had gathered some of what his son meant but he just had to know that he had really meant that and that he hadn't said it to get a reaction

He tried to make his voice as gentle as possible as he sat on the floor a few feet for where his son was hiding on the wall. "Son" the simple word seemed to grab Hiccup's attention as he loosed himself from his ball slightly. "I need you to answer some questions, can you do that?" Hiccup didn't respond just continued to listen as if he expected to hear something more from Stoick. He was racking his brain to think of things to say to possibly get him to talk. "If you would answer them for me then I promise that you can do whatever you want, you can leave again if you really want to and I won't try to stop you I promise. Just please answer these questions." A few minutes passed before Hiccup uncurled and turned to face him with a slight nod he told Stoick that he would answer his questions.

Okay, he was going to do it, Stoick was trying to think of the right way to ask what he wanted to know. He started slowly, he was going to eventually get to the one question he really wanted to know but he knew that he needed to warm up to that question so he started at what he thought would be the beginning. "Okay, first question, How did you befriend that?" he gestured to Toothless.

After a minute of thinking, Hiccup began his answer. "Um, well let's get this clear he name is Toothless and he can understand you. But that night when I told you that I shot down a Night Fury I really had. After Gobber walked me home I snuck out the back door and found him in the forest. He was shot down and wounded, I was determined to kill him but then he looked at me and I just couldn't. I was going to just leave him, but he was so helpless. I made the decision to cut him loose knowing that there was a large possibility that he would just kill me then and there, but then he didn't he showed me that same mercy that I had shown him. I must have fainted because the next thing I remember is waking up in the dark and running home, hoping that you wouldn't be mad at for how late I was." he chuckled to himself at that last part finding some amusement in that situation. "You told me that I was going to have to learn to kill dragons and I was not looking forward to it because I already knew that it was just going to be another time that I was going embarrass myself. But during that first day, Gobber said something that I thought was interesting." he mimicked Gobbers accent. "Dragons always, always go for the kill" he was really getting into telling this story he had never really talked to someone about what had happened and it was a relief to finally say it out loud. He continued to tell his story, how he had gone back and found Toothless hurt and hungry, how he had brought him fish in a sort of peace offering and how the two of them slowly created a bond, as well as how he had become that best in his class and dragon killing. He finished his tale with a faint smile on his face as he looked lovingly at his best bud, who was laying not far from the two men just listening to the men.

Stoick was shocked from his son's story, could these dragons really be these misunderstood creatures. It was so good to see the smile on his son's face it really warmed his heart. "Why didn't you tell me?" he knew that it was a stupid question but he had to ask, had to see what his son had thought of him. Just by the look on Hiccup's face, he could tell that it was bad.

"You're hard to talk to and since mom died your ability to control your anger when it came to dragons was really none. What did you expect me to do just come and tell you that I befriended a dragon and how I hoped that you could see what I did. That wouldn't have gone over very well. If you didn't just immediately think that I have lost my mind and shipped me off to the end of the world, you would kill Toothless then I don't even know what with me." this hurt to hear but Stoick knew that some of this rang with the truth he would have just killed the dragon without a question.

His voice was filled with disappointment and this time it was aimed towards himself. "Well, I guess that I can't blame you. I was and sometimes am just so mad about what happened to your mother. Then when I thought that the same thing happened to you I was so mad, mainly at my self for not being able to protect the only two things that brought joy and light to my life. I'm so sorry Hiccup." the end was just a simple statement, he knew that it wouldn't change what had happened but by the gods that wasn't going to stop him from telling it to Hiccup as many times as he could.

He only had one question left and he wasn't sure he really wanted to hear the answer. "Um.. okay this is a hard one," that really caught Hiccup's attention if the mighty Stoick the Vast was finding something hard it must really be bad. "Okay um.. What you said earlier about if you hadn't found the dragon" he still couldn't bring himself to call it by name. "You wouldn't be standing here did you mean... ?" his question drifted off, but he could tell that Hiccup knew what he was asking. His whole posture had changed, he had stiffened and his back straightened. His eyes widened he really hadn't meant to say that, and he was so angry he could only vaguely remember saying it. He sat there for a minute really thinking about a way to answer that question.

Stoick could tell that he was thinking, after all, he still got that same look on his face when he was think of a way to explain himself. He had mastered reading that look after all the years that he had seen it when his son would think of some excuse to why he was in the middle of a dragon raid or trying to explain why there were damaged houses when one of his inventions went haywire.

Hiccup had decided that there was no way that he was going to just talk his way out of this one so he decided that he would give his father the truth. "I was a dark time, I felt hopeless. I didn't think that I could handle disappointing you again or the stress of not knowing when Snotlout would decide that it was a good day to use me as a punching bag. I was scared and on the brink of giving up. I know that there is no honor in taking your own life" there it was he had said it, it was out in the open. "But I just couldn't see a way out of all the misery, the pain or the disappointment. I don't know what would have happened if I had missed that shot, I just know that it probably would not have ended well." he paused for a moment slowly building that courage to tell Stoick the worst part. "But it wasn't the first time I had thought about it," he admitted this and found the courage to look his Father in the eyes and tears began to fill his eyes as he thought back to all the time that he had thought back to how he would end it. "There were days that I would sit and daydream about how it would happen. All the way that I could bring my suffering to an end." tears were streaming down his cheeks. "And the night before that raid when I was in the b-atth" he had to stop for a minute to catch his breath because he was sobbing.

A realization hit Stoick he knew what Hiccup was going to say, but he didn't want to believe it. He couldn't believe it how had not seen it then. He was drawn back in when Hiccup took a deep breath clearly preparing to finish his tale.

"I was going to do it, it was going to be the end. When I got the bath ready and then finally got in I couldn't help but feel a little excited, as my heart rate speed up in anticipation. I slowly stepped in the tub and say down, I took a deep breath before a sunk under the water and closed my eyes. It wasn't that bad at first. Then my lungs started to burn and I let out the breath that I was holding, sucking in a lungful of water. I panicked and jumped out of the tub tripping on the wall of it and fell on the floor. I started to cough out the water and replace it with air." he had pretty much stopped crying and his tone had turned serious intent on finishing his story. "I made my self a promise that if I didn't manage to take down anything in the next raid I would finish the job that I had started but I would do it better, make sure that it worked."

As he finished his story Stoick couldn't help but think back to that day Hiccups story bring back memories.

 _Flashback_

 _Stoick had just got home and he was settling down in his chair with a dinner that Hiccup had left out for him. When he heard what sounded like Hiccup making himself a bath. A few minutes of silence passed before he heard a loud crash come from upstairs. He listened for a minute before calling out to his son._

" _Son are you okay up there." he wasn't surprised when there was no answer so he settled on finishing his dinner before he went to check on Hiccup._

 _About five minutes later, Stoick finished his dinner. He got up from his chair taking his plate to the kitchen and placing it on the pile to be cleaned tomorrow. Then he made his way upstairs, only to find his son sleeping in his bed, hair still wet from his bath. He walked over to him and ran a hand through his wet hair, surprised when it felt rough and unwashed, his son was never one to discard that step. They had had that discussion when he was little, he used to refuse to let his Father wash his hair and Stoick had made a deal with his six-year-old son at the time. Stoick had told him that if he didn't let him wash his hair he would have to cut it back, the thought of having to cut his hair made him agree to always wash his hair and kept it somewhat tamed he didn't want to have to cut it like it at the length that it had grown to._

 _Stoick pushed that thought aside and moved to pull the blanket further up his son's shoulder. He looked up from his sleeping son and found the tub still full of water which still looked to be somewhat warm as if had been abandoned halfway through. That gave Stoick a weird feeling but he brushed it aside and descended down the stair to his own bed._

Stoick cursed himself for not thinking of it earlier. They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Stoick spoke up, he had to ask the next question. "Son is that the only time that you tried this." he was relieved when Hiccup gave him a small nod. There was a hesitant look in Hiccups eyes, but he didn't know what he was thinking. Dread filled him when he thought that maybe hiccup had lied to him then changed his mind and was going to tell him that it wasn't the only time that he had tried to take his life. Suddenly Hiccup seemed to make up his mind and he launched towards Stoick wrapping his arms around Stoick. All dread left him when Hiccup hugged him. He knew that he hadn't earned Hiccups trust completely, but he hoped that this was the first step on the path to it.

Hiccup was crying into his father's chest like he used to when he had a nightmare or hurt his leg when was little. He was whimpering apologies in his cries. "I'm so sorry dad, I'm so sorry. I didn't really want to leave but I was scared and done with what was happening. All I wanted to do was make you proud." the last sentence hurt Stoick.

"No, son, I'm sorry, I was always proud of you even when I didn't show it. I should have told you more often." Stoick was rubbing Hiccup's back as he was taking deep breaths in attempts to calm his crying.

"I'm so sorry that I -" Hiccup's apology was cut off by Stoick

"You will not apologize for being mad you had every right to yell and scream." Stoick wanted to make sure that he understood that he shouldn't feel sorry for how he reacted.

Those words were something that Hiccup wanted to hear. He was glad that his father understood why he was angry and a small part of him was glad that Stoick was guilty for what he had ignored for years.

Their moment was interrupted when someone burst through the door and found the two of them sitting on the floor hugging. A growl came from Toothless who had stood willing to protect his rider from this new intruder. Before them stood a stunned Spitelout as he looked at his nephew he never thought he would see again. All of them looked at each other in silence. A flash of anger crossed Spitelout's face, but it was quickly replaced with a calm look that served to scare Hiccup. He pushed himself out of Stoick's arm back towards the wall. Stoick stood and addressed Spitlout, "what's wrong?"

"That doesn't matter now." his voice was cold as he stepped towards Hiccup and before any of them could do anything Spitelout grabbed him by the collar and started to drag him out of the house intent on exposing him to the whole village. Toothless was growling and following close behind trying to pull Hiccup away from Spitelout without hurting either man, to no avail. Spitelout threw open the door and moved to the center of the village. Hiccup was struggling the whole time, but the older man was too strong he couldn't twist out of his grip.

* * *

A/N: Okay longer chapter, sorry it has taken so long to post but I hope that you enjoy the chapter. I wanted to touch on the forgiving side of Hiccup, even though he has yet to fully forgive anyone and now Spitelout is going make that harder. A cliffhanger I am going to try to update faster but no promises.

And please anyone struggling with suicidal thoughts:

/


	13. Chapter 13: The village

"SPITELOUT, stop it right now!"

The whole village was gathered in the village square no longer interested in why they were gathered when the Chief's booming voice came ringing over the clamor of the crowd.

Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the Twins happened to be in that crowd. Everyone had gathered that morning because of a disturbance in the northern farms. All of that was forgotten when Spitlout came marching into the square dragging someone oddly familiar.

"Is that the Dragon Rider! Ha look at his so weak nothing without that dragon." of course it was Snotlout's big mouth.

* * *

Okay, that was it Toothless was done this terrible man couldn't do this to his Hiccup. He sent a blast up into the sky which froze everyone in the crowd. Spitelout let go of him and Hiccup turned around to face everyone wide-eyed, looking like he was going to make a break for it.

* * *

It couldn't Hiccup he was dead, there was no way that this brave dragon rider was Hiccup the useless. No one knew what to do Astrid was the first to step forward.

"Hiccup, we thought you were dead?" a nervous smile crept onto his face and that's when she knew that it was him, that smile always had when he got in trouble.

"About that long story." he looked cornered.

Astrid couldn't help but stare, how was he still alive? What happened to his leg? She could hear that Snotlout and the Twins who had been laughing had shut their mouths when he turned around. Everyone was standing in silence.

Astrid decided to take a few steps closer, it didn't surprise her when Hiccup took a few steps back.

"Look at him Berk, a traitor to his kind siding with the enemy over his own. The son of our chief." Spiteout's voice broke the silence.

"Now wait a minute. You claim to be my kind but when I was here every one of you pushed me around." Hiccup's voice was laced with anger. He was confident and standing for himself this was a very different from that Hiccup they knew and Astrid was loving this new confidence. " I'll have you know that I actually saved this village from dragon attacks."

"What do you mean saved us all you ever did was get in the way." Snotlout and his loud mouth. Astrid knew why the dragon attacks had pretty much stopped, someone had defeated a mighty dragon that controlled others, they had heard story brought from across that sea by traders. Could it have really been Hiccup who killed that dragon?

"It was you-you killed it?" she couldn't help asking. Hiccup looked at her and he had this smirk on his face, he was so proud of himself.

"Yeah me and Toothless that is couldn't have done it without him, huh bud?"

Everyone was asking questions, Stoick decided to step in he told them everything that hiccup told him except the most personal stuff that was better kept between the two of them. Everyone was greatly impressed. They asked Hiccup all kinds of questions, wanting him to stay.

* * *

Hiccup decided that he would stay for a little while. He wasn't sure how he felt about the sudden change in the attitude of the village. He also couldn't bring himself to just leave again so he stayed wanting to see what would happen.

* * *

 **I know crappy ending but I have really lost motivation on this story, but I didn't want to just leave it without some kind of conclusion. I'm not sure how much more writing I am going to be doing. Hope that I didn't disappoint to much. I feel so bad that I made everyone wait so long for this really dumb ending.**


End file.
